


A Cat's Crew

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Puns, Cats, Dreams, Five Crewmembers, Pre-Time Skip, The Author Regrets Nothing, i love this, it's cute, kitties!, pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: A crew of misfits we know all to well, but now they're cats.
Kudos: 12





	A Cat's Crew

It overcame the small cat suddenly. He wanted to go on an adventure. His tiny body vibrated and shook with excitement as he thought about it. He would gather a band of fur-ends and together they would see the world. The tiny cat fastened his red scarf, letting it lie on his back. His black fur was matted with dirt, but he didn’t care. His brown belly and muzzle were dull and had no shine, but he wasn’t a cat for shine. His deep brown eyes sparkled as he looked up, a smile on his fuzzy face as he set off to find some fur-ends.

He’d been rescued by the small black cat, who immediately began rubbing off on his green coat. He shoved him off with his cloth clad front paws and scoffed. This small idiot was meow his captain, and who was to blame for that, himself obviously. It was his chance to life, to find a new meaning to live. This cat made his grey eyes twinkle and a smile grow on his face. He was an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. He idly wondered how this one had survived the harsh life on the streets.

Her life had been nothing, not since she’d been taken by the human. But then, when the small black cat and the green one had broken in, saved her and gave her life new meaning, she couldn’t be happier. Her new fur-ends were strange, but they would help her realize her dream. It was her chance, and she took it. Escaping was a feat, but as they were running from the house on full tilt, she threw her head back and laughed, for the first time in so long.

He’d been lying, telling tails and cheering her up. But that large black cat wouldn’t have it. And meow he was in need of help. And he found it in the form of three cats, one small black one, a green one and a bossy orange one. He’d never seen an orange female, but she was very purr-ty and sadly a little bit of a witch. The green one didn’t like her all that much, but they helped him, they helped and saved his group. She’d then told him to go with them, it was his only chance for a better life, a life full of adventure. And so, he took it.

It wasn’t his choice. It seemed that he didn’t have one though. The old geezer had kicked him out, and meow he had to follow this band of ragtags to find his dream ocean. He didn’t really mind, but he didn’t want to leave the old cat behind. Alas, he couldn’t take him either, for he was too slow on three legs. Not that the old cat minded, he was fine managing the place they had, fine living without him. It was a hard choice, but it was the right one and it couldn’t make him any more happy. And then the green cat made a rude comment and they were scuffling around in a cat-fight again. Life was purr-fect.

And now, the rag-tag group of cat fur-ends where on their way to achieve their kitty dreams. They became stronger, more fearless, more reckless. They grew closer, like a family. And one day, they would all realize their dreams, gathering more fur-ends, family, frenemies, and of course a whole lot of enemies that waited for their chance to take revenge on the furry crew. 


End file.
